3 Person Mutant Family
by coppercat100
Summary: Max, Fang, and Angel are the only one's in the flock that exist. Max is the mom, Fang is the dad, and angel is the daughter. Jeb, Dr. Martinez, and Ella do not exist. rated T for violence and kissing
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MR

PROLOGUE

Running from crazy erasers for 15 years is antagonizing. My husband Fang, my daughter, Angel, and I have been running from a place called the School for years. They stole Fang and me from our parents and turned us into Avian-human hybrids. We finally escaped from the school and moved to California. We bought a large house in the middle of the woods where no one could find us. (And by no one I mean the School and their crazy eraser dogs that are human-werewolf hybrids) 13 years later, I gave birth to my little angel, Angel. Fang named her that because she had gorgeous blonde hair that looked like a halo. We have raised Angel like any normal child except for the fact that we just started giving her flying lessons. I really want to protect Angel because if the school found out that she was alive, they would be chasing after her and trying to do things that are a lot worse than what we went through. They would try to test if she was like us and how we reproduce and it would be terrible. My little Angel wouldn't survive a day in that horrible place.

Dedicated to everyone who believes in my writing, especially my sister, Sophia

CHAPTER 1

MAX

"Max!" Angel's voice ran through my head as I ran across the beach. I never thought my life would be over because of some brain dead werewolves. No Max! Stop thinking like that! I will survive and I will get back to my baby girl Angel who was sitting at home waiting for me.

Fang! He and Angel are the only reasons why I want to live. The only thing stopping me was a hairy paw. Ari. I tried to pry him off but he kicked me in the stomach at least 5 times. I kicked and punched but Ari was just …somehow … stronger. What did the school do to him?

Just when I thought it was all over, I heard a savior voice yell, "Get away from her!" Fang flew down and kicked Ari square in his chest. As he turned red with rage, his hand karate chopped Ari's neck sending him to the ground. "Next time, it'll be a lot worse." There was a growl in his voice as he threatened the unconscious figure.

"Max," Fang's hand felt warm against my cold cheek.

"Fang," I was ready to tell him, "I love you. Tell Angel I love her too, but I love you more."

"Max, don't talk like that. I'm taking you to the hospital you have to live." His voice was pleading. Then everything went black.

FANG

I can't believe it. Max cannot die. Max will not die. I love her! I now held her in my arms. Next time I see Ari, I am going to kill him. I held Max's face hoping that I wouldn't feel coldness. I froze as a chill went down my spine. What was I doing? I need to get Max to the hospital!

I carefully lifted Max up, spread out my wings and jumped straight into the air. I don't know if it's the wind or the fact that Max was limp in my arms, but I was crying. How could I possibly live without Max? She was my everything. And how would Angel deal with it. I was at the hospital in five minutes and I ran directly through the doors screaming,

"Help! My wife is dying!" A nurse came out with a determined look on her face and pointed toward a gurney and a doctor took Max directly to an operating room. I wanted to be with Max the whole time but I knew I couldn't. I sank down into a chair and started hysterically crying into my hands.

MAX

I woke up to the horrible smell of cleaner. Were we taken to the school? Wait, I opened my eyes and felt a rough hand loosen its grip on mine. "Max?" I looked up to a puffy eyed Fang. He had been crying which almost made me cry.

"I love you," I said not wanting to let go.

"I know," he said in a light way.

"Good," I was ready to hug him when I felt his lips touch mine. I slowly lifted my arms to his neck. Instantly, the pain went away. Our lips moved in sync. I couldn't believe it! He really loved me! "Fang?" I asked. "Do you love me?"

"Well duh," he said as if it was obvious

"Good," I kissed him some more until I heard my little three year old Angel clear her throat. She had been sitting there the whole time! I felt so bad I grabbed her and pulled her up into bed. She snuggled against me as I asked Fang, "When do I get out of this prison?"

"Tomorrow," he said laughing slightly. I slowly fell asleep, Fang's hand in mine.

FANG

I woke up in the morning to see that the nurse had brought Max's wheelchair. I was so excited to get to go home. I could see in Max's eyes that she was excited too. Hospitals just smell way too much like the School.

"Angel, baby, do you want to ride in a wheelchair?" Max asked while patting her lap.

"Yeah!" Angel yelled as she jumped into Max's lap. I rolled Max and Angel out the front door and breathed in a generous amount of air before we got into my black jeep. As we drove into the driveway Angel started crying.

"What's wrong honey?"

"You were thinking about what happened to mommy and what that scary man looked like." I turned around and said to Max,

"She has the power to read minds." I didn't think that she would get that kind of power.

"Angel, baby, you know how mommy can fly really fast and daddy can disappear? Well you have a power like that but you can read minds." Max said soothingly.

"Will I get more?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes. In fact mommy and I could get a new power at any moment." I said to my little Angel.

"Is that why mommy just thought that your smile has the power to make her melt?" I looked over at Max and saw her blush as we got out of the car.

MAX

"Now Angel, unless we tell you to, don't use your mind reading against people, especially not mommy and daddy. Okay?" I said softly so that our neighbors couldn't hear.

"Okay mommy!" Angel walked into the house and Fang came up from behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"Are you happy to be home?" He asked calmly.

"More than you think," I said breathing in the air. Suddenly, he picked me up bridal style and ran through the house. When we got out to the backyard and he stood at the edge of the pool, I knew what he was going to do. I struggled and he threw me into the deep end. That's when I got an idea. "I can't breathe!" I said while fake drowning. Just as I thought, Fang dove in and picked me up in the water.

"Max, I'm so…" Now was my chance. I pulled him under and stood on his shoulders. I waited maybe a minute and then got off.

"That's what you get for throwing me in the pool!" I said still laughing at the expression on his face.

"Never scare me like that again! I'm still processing what happened two days ago when you almost DIED!" he said getting angry.

"I'm sorry baby," I said and pecked him on the lips. Then I got out to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

A**/N I know I haven't updated in a really long time for any of my stories, but I have a lot of stuff on my plate. I haven't been able to do School Days because the story is on my IPod and I currently don't have it, and my mom has this new rule that we can only go on the computer if we ask and she says yes, which isn't very often. I have all of the stories written, I just haven't gotten to upload them as new chapters yet. I might do that later today or I might have to wait a few days. Sorry guys for keeping you waiting. **

**Coppercat100**


End file.
